Stars
by Nerel
Summary: "Stop thinking and kiss me"


**Author's notes:** This work belongs to a prompt series which I'm uploading to AO3 called _A World of Bloody Evolution_ (my user name is Nerel too) _._ I would do the same here but fanfiction doesn't allow the format I require, so all the stories are going to be uploaded as separate works, even so, if you are interested on me writing something just leave a prompt and a pairing and I'll try to comply as soon as possible. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Ruby ran.

She just wanted to get out of there.

She stormed out of the living room, flew up the stairs, closed with a thump the door of her bedroom and climbed to the roof from the window. She was pissed, mad and furious but, overall, she was disappointed. Taiyang's words repeated by themselves in her mind once and again no matter how hard she tried to suppress them.

"Ruby… Qrow, he… I'm not… you see… forgive me for not telling you sooner but… I hope you understand that this is hard for me too… Qrow… Qrow is your father, Ruby."

She couldn't understand the need of hiding it. Knowing about it could have made her life way easier. She had spent so many years suppressing her feelings, believing she was sick, thinking that…

Soft steps cut her train of thought. "Hey sis… can I sit with you?" Ruby saw Yang's blonde mane through clouded eyes. "Don't call me that." Ruby moved to the side so as to give Yang a bit of space to sit down. "Ruby… It doesn't matter that you aren't my sister; I'll always take care of you, I love you and you'll always be my little sister even if we aren't related by blood." Ruby covered her ears and shook her head furiously. "Stop, Yang please, stop!" Yang hugged Ruby sharing her heat, warmness spreading through their bodies. It was a cool cloudless night. The stars shone bright surrounding everything with a dim glow.

Ruby trembled in Yang's arms and broke into silent sobs.

"Come on, Ruby, don't cry." She took her dark hair out of her face and cleaned the few tears that had managed to escape from her eyes. "Tell me, what is making you so sad? Is it because Qrow is… well? Or is it because dad has been lying to you…us?" Yang hesitated with her words. The death of her friends had been a hard blow for all of them but especially for Ruby and discovering she has been living a lie… She couldn't even imagine the pain Ruby could be suffering now.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't care who is my dad, Yang. You were always the one obsessed with finding Raven and the truth about your family. Don't get me wrong, I care about Taiyang and Qrow but Blake, Weiss, Team JNPR, even Sun and Neptune are more of a family than they were. Is just that… I don't know how to say this… I love you, Yang" Yang bit her lower lip.

"I love you too; you are my sister after all."

Each word hurt, but she had to. She was the oldest one, she had to be mature and not push her feelings into her. After all, not being related by blood didn't change the fifteen years they had spent together believing they were sisters.

"No Yang, you do not understand! I..." Yang got up and stood looking at Ruby, she was crying.

They both were.

Yang clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

"I do understand"

"Then, why?"

"Look up, do you see that constellation? The Ursa Major? Do you remember when we were little? When I was determined to find out why my mom had left me? When I almost got the two of us killed because of a stupid plan? When I almost lost you that night I realized, I cared so much about you… That "care" soon escalated and became something more, something I couldn't describe. A lot of time had to happen until I found out it was love and a lot more before I accepted it. And now, it seems so easy… the barriers have broken, and you return my feelings… I should be happy… but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Yang braced herself, afraid of the reactions her words could have on Ruby. She had tried so hard, so hard… But in the end she had had to say it.

"Yang… how can you think that…? It's me who has said it first. I don't care what other people may think, I love you, and that's all that matters. If you correspond my feelings stop thinking and kiss me."

Yang leaned down, slowly, giving her time to back away.

But Ruby didn't.

Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
